The Guy Code
by Cheryblosom-chan
Summary: Enjoy my new story, the full summary is inside. DxS AU
1. You Saved Me

**I know it's been a while since I've written anything, but I've been busy enjoying my summer. Well, I have a story for you now. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Full Summary: Secret town hero, Danny Fenton and his right-hand man Tucker Foley have **_**always**_** lived by the guy code: 'Bros before hoes.' So when a new girl moves to town and steals Danny's heart...he's forced to make an important choice...**_**his best friend or the love of his life?**_

**~Regular P.O.V.**

It was early morning and you know what that means right? You guessed it, before school ghost battle! Danny Phantom, Amity Park's town hero, was fighting Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, again for about the hundredth time, today. What a great way to start out your Monday morning, huh?

"Hey whelp, dodge this new weapon!" Skulker brought out a huge cannon like device and pointed it directly at the ghost child.

He shot, Danny dodged, but at a price. Now the bullet was heading straight at a girl walking down the street! Phantom flew as fast possible and pushed her out of the way, then turned to Skulker and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos, without another word.

"Whew, that was too close. By the way are you...o...k...?" Danny was left speechless when he took a better look at the girl he just saved.

She got up off the ground and brushed herself off, "Yeah, I'm fine. What was that all about?"

"Oh uh, well we have a ghost problem from time to time around here." The halfa couldn't remember the last time he had gotten so tongue-tied around a girl.

"So you're a ghost too aren't you? Oh, where are my manners? Thank you for saving me like that."

Danny laughed and picked up her bag, "Yes I'm a ghost, no I don't know where your manners are, but I think you dropped this, and you're welcome. I should probably get going; I have to take this guy back where he came from."

He started to float away but the girl stopped him, "Wait! You didn't tell me your name!"

He smiled, "Don't listen to what anyone else tells you about me, my name is Danny Phantom and who are you?"

"Sam Manson, huh, I never thought I'd meet a ghost. So what are you the town hero or something?"

"You can say that, yeah, but not everyone thinks so. In fact there's a million dollar bounty on my head, but I just saved your life, so you won't turn me in right?"

Sam smiled, "The only person who would turn you in for saving their life, is the biggest jerk in the world. I won't tell...if you help me out with something."

Danny blinked, "Ok but just one thing, I am a very busy ghost."

"Deal; could you give me directions to Casper High School? I just moved here yesterday so I don't know my way around."

"Oh, that's it? I'll do you one better. I'll take you there myself."

He picked her up bridal style, turned them both invisible, and flew her to the school. Once there he dropped her off in the parking lot.

"Thanks, and as promised your secret is safe with me."

Danny nodded in acceptance and flew away.

**~Sam's P.O.V.**

After meeting with the principal, and getting my class schedule, I started putting stuff in my locker. The whole time I was thinking about that ghost boy. Why you might ask? I guess my reason would be...he was actually kind of cute...

**~Danny's P.O.V.**

Once I sent Skulker back into the Ghost Zone, I changed back to human, and met up with my best friend Tucker at my locker. I re-told him everything that had happened before I got there. As it turns out, he was pretty impressed.

"Nice job on saving some chick's life, but remember the guy code. 'Bros before hoes,' I mean it's that hard to forget." Tucker said.

"I know, Tuck, but listen to me for once! She was something! She was really something, dude."

Tucker was just about to retaliate when I stopped to stare at something.

"That's her! The girl I was telling you about! Dang isn't she gorgeous?"

She was truly beautiful. Her name was Sam and the mere mention of her made my heart race. She looked so different from other girls at our school, probably because of her gothic attire. Personally, it makes her unique and special. Oh, crap she's coming this way!

"Hey you look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" Sam asked.

I gulped, "Um, no I don't believe I've ever seen you before. Are you new here?"

She eyed me suspiciously for a moment before replying, "I'm not blind you know," she brought her voice down to a whisper, "You're Phantom aren't you?"

Tucker spoke up, "That's crazy talk! What makes you think he's Danny Phantom?"

"Yeah I mean come on, yes we do share a first name, but that doesn't mean I'm him. Do I look like a ghost to you?" I said, nervously.

Sam smirked, "Your appearance isn't all that different. Your hair and eyes are different colors, and I know how to put two and two together. Denying something only makes it worse, you know."

Wow she's good, I brought my voice down low, "Ok fine yes I am, but you can't tell anyone! Only me, Tucker, and my sister know. If word gets out, I'll be in huge trouble."

"I won't tell anyone I promise. So what's your real name?"

"Danny Fenton and this is my best friend."

"Hi, I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley, that's TF as in 'too fine.'"

Sam cringed, "I'm Sam Manson. Oh, gross! Are you hitting on me?

I pushed Tucker aside, "Don't worry about him, he does that to all the pretty girls here. So anyway, do you need help finding your way around?"

She smiled, "I'd like that, and I do need to find my first class, Astronomy."

"I have that class first too! Come with me." I said.

We walked to the classroom and sat down. At this point, I realized Tucker wasn't with me. Oh well, he deserves it I guess. Suddenly, just as we were about to start a conversation...the worst thing happened.

"Fenton," Dash Baxter screamed at for the whole school to hear, "I just got back my spelling test from Friday! You know what I got...a D! Now I'm going to take it out on your hide!"

"Oh crap..." I said.

Just as Dash picked me up to pummel me into oblivion...Sam jump-kicked him in the face!

"You shouldn't just pick on people because of your failures! How's about I teach you a little lesson!" She yelled.

All I could do was watch in amazement as Sam beat the crap out of Dash. That may just be the coolest girl on the planet! Unfortunately, not all good things last, Mr. Lancer walked into the room right on cue.

"What's going on in here? Miss Manson, Mr. Baxter, break this up now!"

Sam stopped trying to strangle Dash, but then he said the worst possible thing.

"Fenton started it!" Dash said, struggling to breathe.

"Manson, Fenton, my office now!" Lancer said.

We followed him to his office, while Dash limped off to the nurse. Lancer told us to wait in the hall while he called our parents. I'm dead meat...mom and dad are going to kill me if they think I started a fight! I don't even want to think about what my sister, Jazz, will say!

"Hey Danny..." Sam said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

She blushed a little, "Did you mean what you said when you called me 'pretty?'"

I felt my heart stop...she likes me?

"Uh...well I guess you could...um...say I...y-yeah I-I meant it..." I could feel my face turning red with every passing second.

"Y-you really think I'm pretty?" She said, averting her eyes.

The words got stuck in my throat and all I could do was nod shyly. Then, Mr. Lancer came out of his office.

"Alright, I've spoken to your parents and they agreed that detention should keep you busy. Starting today after school, you will spend two hours in detention everyday for the next two weeks. You two are going to be spending a lot of time together, better get used to it! Now get to class, while I check on Mr. Baxter."

We went back to class to find everyone talking amongst themselves. We sat down and continued our conversation.

"Sam, why did you beat up Dash?" I asked.

"Because, if there's one thing I hate more than shallow girls, it would be bullies like him. Now back to the main subject, if you think I'm pretty then you must like me right?"

"I-I...y-yeah I kind of do... I was actually hoping to ask you out, that is if you wanted to."

Sam smiled, "Sure I'd love to."

I can't remember the last time I felt so happy, "Great, um, how's about tonight, after detention of course."

"That sounds good to me." Sam replied.

**~Tucker's P.O.V.**

I just witnessed the most disturbing thing ever! Sam beats the crap out of Dash, she and Danny get detention, and he just asked her out on a date! Is he forgetting we had plans to play Doomed at the Internet Café tonight? What happened to 'Bros before hoes?'

**~End of chapter.**

**Well that's chapter 1. Read and review please!**

**Sakura**


	2. First Date

**Here's chapter two, enjoy!**

**~Casper High School, detention room, regular P.O.V.**

"I can't believe you like all the same music as me." Danny said.

"I've been told I have a picky taste in music, but I really don't. We have a lot in common don't we?" Sam answered.

Danny smiled, "Yeah, we do. You know I don't think I've ever met a girl as interesting as you. Then again, I don't talk to girls at all really."

The two were sitting alone in detention. What better to do in your spare time then get to know the person you'll be dating? So they started asking each other questions, and before they knew it, they found out almost everything there was to know about each other. Danny even told Sam about how he got his ghost powers.

"Hey there's something you haven't told me yet." Danny said.

"Really what's that?"

"Why did you move to Amity Park?"

Sam blinked, "Oh, um, that is kind of a funny story actually. You see what happened was...uh..."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, ok I got expelled from my school!"

Danny flinched at her outburst, "You got expelled? Why?"

Sam looked away from him and said, "I started a fight."

"What?"

"He made me so angry! There was this guy, alright, named Elliot. He pretended to be a Goth exchange student from Hungary to get me to go out with him. Of course I said no. Then, one day he got fed up with my answer and he hit me. So, I hit him back harder and I got the blame for it. I sent him to the hospital with two broken arms and a cracked skull."

Danny could see why she had to do it, but was wrongfully punished, seeing as the guy hit her first.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. I'll be sure not to hurt you in the future."

Sam smiled her thanks and blushed. Then, Mr. Lancer walked in the room.

"Alright, you can leave now, but same time tomorrow." He said.

Danny turned to Sam, "Ready to go see a movie?"

Sam nodded and they left. Once outside, Danny flew them to the theater. They bought their tickets, and snacks, and found good seats for their movie, _Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder_.

**~Meanwhile, at the Internet Café.**

Tucker was sitting at a computer playing Doomed all by himself. That sucks doesn't it?

"_Where's Danny? It's already 5 and he hasn't shown up yet! He won't answer his phone either. What the heck is wrong with him anyway? He forgets all about our game time because of a pair of big pretty eyes! Yeah great just great, he's forgetting the code that we've lived by since like forever! If you don't come down here right now I'm going to kill you Danny!"_

**~Two hours later.**

Danny was walking Sam home while they were laughing about the movie.

"Remember the part where Bender introduces his girlfriend Fanny, the Don Bot's wife, and says, 'yep this is her I'm making out with right now,' while they're making out on the dinner table?" Danny said, gasping for breath after laughing so much.

"Yeah, and then the Don Bot gives her a fur coat and Bender says, 'oh sweet I always wanted to nail a dame in a fur coat and now I can!' That was one of the funniest parts!" Sam replied, also laughing hysterically.

"Or when Amy's dad says, 'yeah well I'm Leo Wong, and I say boom!' Then he set off that big explosion."

"That was a freaking good movie." Sam said.

Danny agreed and they stopped at Sam's house. When they finally started breathing regularly, they smiled at each other.

"So, um, did you like our date?" The halfa asked nervously.

"Does this answer your question?" Sam asked slyly.

She cupped his face and kissed him full on the mouth. Danny found no reason not to kiss back. Once they pulled away, Danny stepped back nervously and found that that was the right moment for his leg to go intangible and make him fall to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked, helping him up.

"Uh, y-yeah I'm fine. I guess I should've mentioned that I don't have complete control over my powers, and that can sometimes happen. So does this mean we're, you know, a c-couple?"

The Goth girl smiled and kissed his cheek, "Yeah it does. Oh this is my home just so you remember it."

When Danny saw the house he noticed that it was very elegant...a little too elegant...

"I know you're shocked, but I should've told you. My family is, uh, filthy rich." Sam said.

Suddenly, a middle-aged man walked outside and said in a French accent, "Ah, Miss Sam you have returned home at last. I was getting worried when you didn't come home after school."

"Sorry, Jacque, I had detention and after that let out I went to see a movie," Sam apologized, "Danny, this is my butler Jacque, Jacque this is my new special friend Danny Fenton."

Jacque surveyed the ghost boy for a moment and said, "Oh, you said 'special friend!' Listen monsieur, you better be respectful to my Sam, or I will have no choice but to tell her parents, Master Jeremy and Mistress Pamela. Is that clear?"

"Yeah I understand I have nothing but respect for Sam!" Danny answered.

Jacque smiled at this, "Sam, it's time to go inside. Say good bye to your new boyfriend."

Sam gave Danny one final kiss and went inside. Danny transformed and flew home cheering in excitement because of his first girlfriend.

**~At Tucker's house, his P.O.V.**

I was sitting on my bed trying to call Danny but he just wouldn't answer! Then I saw why. I looked out my bedroom window to see Danny Phantom flying right past towards his house. He didn't even look in my direction! Ugh, I've got to stop this before it gets worse!

**~End of chapter.**

**That was chapter two! As you can see Tucker is getting pretty ticked off at this point! How far will he go to prove the guy code can't be broken? You'll have to wait and see!**

**Sakura**


	3. Tucker's Thoughts

**Chapter three is here!**

**~The next morning at Casper High, Danny's P.O.V.**

I had just met up with Tucker at my locker, but he seemed a little peeved about something. Nevertheless, I was in a fantastic mood after last night and nothing he said could change it. So when he wouldn't talk to me I told him about my date with Sam.

"So I walked her home and it turns out she's the coolest girl on the planet! Tucker what's the matter why aren't you happy for me?" I asked.

"Oh I'm happy for you alright... I'm happy that you were off having a great time with your spooky, bat-like girlfriend, while I was sitting at the Internet Café for six hours playing Doomed by myself! After my best friend promised we'd go there after school!" Tucker shouted.

I blanked, "Oh...oh Tucker, I-I didn't mean to blow you off like that! I totally forgot and I'm so sorry. I swear I'll try not to forget again!"

"Dude you know we live by the code: 'Bros before hoes!'"

I was just about to say something when I heard my name.

"Hey Danny!" Sam called from down the hall.

"See you later, Tuck! I'm coming Sam!" I said before rushing over to see her.

**~Tucker's P.O.V.**

I scowled as I watched the new couple talk about their next date. I guess I'm officially a third wheel now. Danny may not know this, but I am happy for him. I know we've played by the code, but I've been pestering him to get a girlfriend. The fact of the matter is, I don't mind Danny dating...I just don't like being blown off and left behind. Oh, great now they're gone. He left me here again!

Hey, did it just get colder in here? Oh no, I think there might be a ghost nearby. Suddenly I felt something pull me through the door into the janitor's closet. I looked up to see Desiree, the wishing ghost.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You seem to have trusting issues with the ghost boy. Is anything I can do to help?" Desiree asked, her voice coated with honey.

"No you'll only make this worse. It's what you always do! You grant people their deepest desires, but at a price. Therefore, I can't think of any reason why I should ask you for help." I said, before turning away to leave.

She floated in front of me, "Very well I won't help you, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

With that, she vanished. That was really weird. Why would Desiree want to help me?

**~End of chapter.**

**I know this one was unbearably short, but think of it as a cut scene to show what Tucker's feeling about the situation. Anyway I'll work on chapter four!**

**Sakura **


	4. Interesting

**Chapter 4 is finally here!**

**~Three months later...Danny's P.O.V.**

The loud speaker came on and the students stopped talking to listen.

"Attention students, this Saturday is the night of the annual Casper High School dance. Tickets are being sold in the gym lobby from 3 to 4 every day this week. The cost is $8 for singles, for couples the cost is $12, and for groups of 3 and over the cost is $15. Be sure to come and have a great time. One last thing, this is a formal dance! Please dress accordingly." Mr. Lancer said over the intercom.

Suddenly, everyone in the cafeteria was talking about the dance. This is great! This will be my first high school dance.

"So Sam, do you want to go the dance? If not, then we can do something else on Saturday." I asked.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. I've never been to one before and don't really care for them. However, there is a first time for everything. Ok I'll go with you, but I'm buying the tickets." She replied with a smile.

I nodded and we continued eating. Sam and I have been dating for three months now. I swear she's the one for me. We're so compatible with each other. I think I might even love her! If loving Sam is wrong, then let me be wrong, because I'm not leaving her anytime soon.

**~Sam's P.O.V.**

I can't wait for Saturday. It'll be my first dance, and I'm going with Danny so that makes it even better. I've never felt this way about anyone before. What he and I have is...special. In fact, I think I love him. Yeah, he's the right man for me. We're not breaking up anytime soon, that's for sure.

**~Tucker's P.O.V.**

Three months have passed. Danny and I haven't done anything together in that time. Nowadays, Sam helps him with ghost fighting. I guess there's no turning back. I'm a third wheel who has lost his best friend. I sighed and watched my friend and his girl talk. These days, I've been sitting alone at another table at lunch, but they're to 'in love' to notice. Suddenly, I heard something interesting.

"You know Sam, maybe on Saturday before the dance you can come over to my house for dinner. I told my family about you and they'd love to meet you." Danny said.

"Really is that so? Huh, that's not a bad idea. Alright, if that's what they want, then so be it." Sam replied.

Hm, so she hasn't met the family yet? Oh, boy is she in for it now! Danny's folks are total lunatics. I wouldn't be surprised if she dumps him before the dance!

**~End of chapter.**

**That's chapter four. Sorry for the wait! Chapter five will be here soon.**

**Sakura**


	5. Dinner With The Fenton's

**Chapter five is here! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy!**

**~Saturday afternoon, Danny's house, his P.O.V.**

I paced around my room nervously. It's 4:30 p.m. now and I'm waiting for Sam to show up. We're going to the dance tonight, but she's having dinner here first. I couldn't be more stressed out than I already am! What if my parents embarrass me? What if my sister judges her appearance? Oh god, too many unknowns!

"_It's ok, calm down; everything is going to be fine. She knows all about my family and is just fine with meeting them. Jazz asked mom and dad to be on their best behavior, and for once I couldn't agree more!" _I thought, as I sat down.

Suddenly, my phone went off, it was Sam.

"Sam?" I answered.

"Hey Danny, I'm on my way, and I know you're nervous. Relax a little, ok?" She said.

"W-what makes you think I'm nervous?"

She sighed, "I can hear it in your voice. You should relax more."

"I'm trying really! I'm just worried about my parents not liking you. I mean I told them about you and all, but I...kind of forgot to mention what you look like... Is that bad?"

Sam laughed, "No, and remember what I taught you, looks can be deceiving. We're getting close to your street. Also I have my outfit for the dance, so I'll change over there ok?"

"Ok, love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye." She hung up.

I went downstairs into the kitchen to see Jazz reading a book on how to interact with your sibling's friends/dates. I rolled my eyes. Jazz is the bookworm of the family and if you tell her something, that's not in a book she's already read somewhere, usually she won't believe it. Thankfully, she keeps my secret, but isn't a very good helper when it comes to catching a ghost. I also saw mom fixing dinner, according to the tip I gave her about Sam being a vegetarian. I assumed dad was down in the lab, working on an invention to show off tonight...lord help me... Just then I heard a knock at the door.

As I was leaving to answer it, I heard Jazz say, "I hope she knows your family is insane!"

Ignoring that comment, I opened the door to see Sam. She smiled and kissed me, before turning and waving to Jacques, who was in the back of a really awesome limousine. When it left, she spoke.

"You were right when you said it wasn't hard to find your house."

I blushed, "Yeah, but it's home. Come on in."

I let her set her bag down by the door, and immediately after, Jazz walked in.

"Danny, this is the girlfriend you were bragging about?" She said, looking over Sam questioningly.

So it begins, "Yes, this is Sam. Sam this is my conceited sister Jasmine."

"Conceited, huh, well either way it's very nice to meet you." Sam said, sarcastically.

"Please, call me Jazz." They shook hands and, as they did, mom came in.

Mom smiled and took off her goggles, "Hi, I'm Danny's mother, Maddie," She turned around and yelled, "Jack, get up here honey!"

"I'm Sam; it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Fenton." Sam said, as they shook hands.

"Same here and you can just call me Maddie."

Within a few seconds, dad came in the room and mom went back into the kitchen.

"What is it? Is there a ghost? I've got the Fenton Thermos and I'm not afraid to use it!" He said, scanning the room.

I felt like I was going to faint from that really embarrassing comment...or maybe that was because dad was pointing the thermos in every direction, looking for any trace of a ghost.

"Dad there's no ghost in this house, we just have a guest." Jazz said.

He put away the thermos and said, "Oh right, well anyway, this is the girlfriend we've been hearing so much about? The name's Jack Fenton!"

"My name's Sam."

Mom came out of the kitchen, "Dinner's ready!"

We all went to get our food. As it turns out, Sam is being very cool about the situation, even with my dad asking her tons of questions about ghosts. Perhaps this dinner is going to be less painful and embarrassing than I thought!

"So Sam, what do your parents do for a living?" Jazz asked.

Sam took a bite out of her salad and said, "They don't have day jobs."

Jazz seemed really shocked by that, even though it is the truth.

"What's your last name?" Mom asked.

"It's Manson, why do you ask?"

Mom thought for a moment, "I think I may have heard that name somewhere. Hm...Oh right! Was your grandfather Izzy Manson, the inventor?"

"That's him."

Jazz nearly choked on her drink, "So you're rich, as in high class society?"

Sam seemed a little embarrassed, "Yes I am."

Dinner continued on with more awkward questions for me and Sam.

**~Meanwhile, at the Nasty Burger, Tucker's P.O.V.**

I sat at a table by myself eating some fries. Dang I'm like the loneliest guy on Earth. My best friend is going to the dance tonight and I don't even have a date. It'd usually be nights like this when we would just stay up late playing video games, but no not anymore. As I sat there moping, I heard someone say my name.

"Tucker, is that you?"

I looked up to see my ex-girlfriend Valerie, in her work uniform, gazing at me with concern. I had almost forgotten she works here. Our relationship didn't work out cause she's a ghost hunter, bent on revenge on Danny Phantom for costing her dad his job. Of course I didn't know this until after I had started dating her.

"Oh, hi Valerie, do you want something?" I asked.

She looked around to make sure her boss wasn't there and sat down in front of me, "Well, I saw you over here all alone and I'm on my break so I thought I'd see what's wrong," she replied, with a smile, "Shouldn't you be with Danny? You two are like the dynamic duo, I haven't seen you separated since Pre-K."

I sighed, "I wish, but he has his girlfriend over at his house to meet his family and they're going to the dance tonight. He spends so much time with her; we haven't done anything together in three months! He doesn't even talk to me anymore..."

"Oh...I noticed he does spend an awful lot of time with her, but are you really angry with him, or are you just jealous?"

"I'm happy for him, I really am! I just hate being left behind all the time."

She nodded and went to refill my empty cup, when she came back she said, "Here it's on me. Also, have you tried talking to Danny about it?"

I took a drink and said, "He won't answer me anymore."

She paused for a moment, "You know what I think? I think you should go over there before the dance and try to talk to him. Perhaps there's a way you can compromise. I bet the three of you can do something together, right? One other thing, you aren't mad at Danny for going against the guy code right?"

I blinked, "Uh, well what does the code have to do with this?"

Valerie laughed, "I'm not really supposed to say this, but a _code_ might be the reason for your troubles."

"What code?"

She sighed, "The guy code is 'Bros before Hoes' right?"

I nodded and she continued.

"Well, girls have a code similar to that, 'Sisters before Misters'. I think that one may be your problem."

I blanked, "What do you mean?"

"Danny hangs out with Sam all the time because she doesn't have any other friends. He's making sure she isn't lonely; it's what a good boyfriend does. That might just be the cause of your problem."

Right as she finished, her boss yelled at her to get back to work.

"I have to go, and remember my advice alright?" She got up to leave but I stopped her.

"Wait Valerie, um would you like to go to the dance tonight?"

She frowned, "Oh, well I'd love to, Tucker, really but I have to work double shift on weekends, sorry."

"Oh, ok maybe some other time then..." I said.

She turned and went back to her work station. I got up and left, I was going to follow her advice. I'm going to talk to Danny whether he likes it or not.

**~End of chapter.**

**Chapter six will be here soon!**

**Sakura**


	6. The Dance

**Chapter six is here! By the way, Sam's dress is the same as the one from the episode Parental Bonding. I might've changed it a little though. **

**~After dinner, Danny's P.O.V.**

It was now 6:00 and Sam was in the bathroom, getting ready. I had my outfit on and was waiting in the living room. Man, I'm so nervous! Also dad's pep-talk wasn't helping.

The good this is, Sam made a great first impression! Mom and dad love her. So, dinner didn't go as bad as I had imagined. Except for the argument Jazz started about Sam 'opening up to her parents'...that didn't go well...

"Danny, I'm ready." Sam said, from behind me.

I turned around and felt my heart stop...she looked amazing! She was wearing a silk black and violet dress, with fishnets on her arms. Her midnight hair was put up to look like spider legs. She had her usual make-up on, only with darkened glitter. Also she had painted her nails onyx, and wore a black choker with a skull hanging from it. She still wore her regular combat boots. I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful than her.

"Well, are you shocked?" She asked, with a smile.

"Kind of, but you look great!" I replied.

"Thanks."

After mom took a ton of pictures, reminding us they were going up on _Facebook_ later, we left and started walking to the school.

"Would you rather walk or fly?" I asked.

"Let's just walk for tonight."

When we turned a corner, we were stopped by Tucker.

"Danny, I need to talk to you," He eyed Sam, "In private."

Sam gave me a concerned look, "Um, ok, I'll just wait over there."

She walked off and put her headphones in, so she wouldn't hear our conversation.

"Alright what is it?" I asked.

"I haven't talked to you in months. I want to know why."

I stayed silent for a moment; this wasn't going to go well, "I'm sorry, I've just been spending a lot of time with Sam. Do you really blame me?"

"Ok if that's gonna be you excuse every time..."

I cut him off, "Excuse, what do you mean excuse? It's the truth!"

"I know that part!"

**~Sam's P.O.V.**

I stood there, pretending to listen to my iPod in case a fight broke out. Wow, I've never seen two best friends fight before. Even worse I seemed to be involved somehow. What does their fight have to do with me? Did I miss something?

"Tucker what's gotten into you? I thought you were happy for me! I thought you were the one who said I had to get a girlfriend?" Danny yelled.

"Yeah but I didn't say ditch your best friend for her! You know why she hangs out with you all the time? It's because she doesn't have any friends!"

I gasped feeling hurt by that comment...so I'm the problem...

Danny noticed that I had been listening and saw my eyes welling up. His eyes widened, and glowed bright green for a half a second, before he did the unthinkable...he shot his ghost ray at Tucker, knocking him into a building! Danny glared down at him, with a malevolence I had never seen in anyone before.

It was deathly quiet; I could even hear my own heart beat. The silence seemed to go on forever.

Until, finally, Danny spoke, "Come on Sam, let's go. I won't let him hurt you ever again... He's not my friend anymore..."

**~Danny's P.O.V.**

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that Sam..." I said, avoiding her eyes, "And I'm sorry for that even happening."

She laced her arm with mine, "It's ok Danny, and he wasn't a very good friend."

I smiled, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok... It's not the first time somebody's said that about me."

We continued walking until we finally got to the school just as the dance started. Sam paid for our tickets and we went in. For a while we only sat and talked, while drinking punch, until a slow song came on that I happened to know. The song was called "It Will Be Me" by Melissa Etheridge; I stood and turned to Sam.

"May I have this dance?" I asked in a fake accent.

Sam laughed and took my hand, "Of course, kind sir."

We found a spot on the floor, she put her arms around my neck and we danced.

_If you hear a voice_

_In the middle of the night_

_Saying it'll be alright_

_It will be me_

_If you feel a hand_

_Guiding you along_

_When the path seems wrong_

_It will be me_

Other couples were dancing around us, but it was as if they didn't exist. I could only see Sam as her violet eyes gazed lovingly into my icy blue ones. She rested her forehead against mine.

_There is no mountain_

_That I can't climb_

_For you I'd swim through_

_The rivers of time_

_As you go your way_

_And I go mine_

_A light will shine_

_And it will be me_

_If there is a key_

_That goes to your heart_

_A special part_

_It will be me_

_If you need a friend_

_Call out to the wind_

_To hold you again_

_It will be me_

_Oh how the world seems so unfair_

_Creating a love that cannot be shared_

_As you go your way and I go mine_

_A light will shine_

_And it will be me_

_Past the ever after, there's a place for two_

_In your tears of laughter_

_I'll be there for you_

_In the sun and the moon_

_In the land and the sea_

_Look all around you_

_It will be me_

_There is no mountain_

_That I can't climb_

_For you I'd swim through the rivers of time_

_As you go your way and I go mine_

_A light will shine_

_And it will be me_

_It will be me_

_It will be me..._

Sam and I went back and sat down after the song ended. She gave me a smile and I returned it.

"Thank you that was my first dance with a guy." She said.

"You're welcome, and that was my first dance with a girl. By the way, um, what did you think of my family?"

Sam laughed, "I love them, well except for your sister."

I laughed with her, "Yeah Jazz is a real basket case sometimes."

After another hour or so, the dance ended and I flew Sam home. When we got there, we kissed good night and she went inside. I flew back home, and ended up staying up late playing video games, before going to sleep...dreaming of my girl.

**~End of chapter.**

**Whoa...this is getting intense... Anyway chapter seven will be here soon.**

**Sakura**


	7. The Truth And Loyalties

**Chapter seven is here!**

**Note: Italic is for the vision and the web file.**

**~Monday morning Tucker's P.O.V.**

I used my beret to hide my black eye from last night. I'm an idiot...I don't think I deserve to live anymore... Danny hates me; I crossed when I tried to talk to him.

"_Why did I say that anyway? Why? What came over me? That's not what I was gonna say at all!" _I thought, regretfully.

Suddenly the air got colder...a ghost... I turned around to see Desiree again.

"Still struggling?" She asked in a silky voice.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"It is my wish to help you. I'll show you something if you wish to see it. It will help you get your friend back from the enchantress." Desiree said.

I blinked, "Wait, what do you mean by enchantress? Are you talking about Sam?"

"Oh, so you haven't figured it out. Wish for it and I'll show you the brutal truth..."

I thought for a moment, "Ok, I wish to know the truth..."

The genie ghost smiled, "So you have wished it, and so it shall be."

A cloud of purple smoke appeared with an image of what happened after Danny took Sam home after the dance...

_After Danny flew off back to his house, Sam went inside and went up to her room. She changed her clothes, and then proceeded back downstairs into her father's study. Once there, she looked at the man sitting in the ebony chair and frowned._

"_The deal's off Plasmius! I won't let you hurt him!" She yelled._

"_Oh but, dear girl, you made a promise." Vlad Plasmius came into view._

"_I don't care! I love Danny, and I won't be a part of your plot!"_

_Vlad grabbed her by her shirt collar, and picked her up to look him in the eye, "You insolent girl! I told you to get on his good side, not fall in love! You're a ghost enchantress; you're the Shadow Queen of darkness! He's a human mortal, get over it! Your spirit has been around for a thousand years, he will die someday and you already have! I freed you from your imprisonment so that you could rule the Shadow Realms again. I promised you I'd restore your formal glory just for one simple favor! The choker you wear around your neck hinders your powers so he can't detect you, and they give me absolute control over them and you. You're going to help me whether you like it or not!"_

_He threw her to the ground... Sam began crying..._

"_Vlad...please don't make me..." She said, through her sobs, trying desperately to take the choker off._

_Plasmius turned away from her, "Oh, don't cry over one useless life. You're an enchantress; you aren't supposed to fall in love anyway. Now get out!"_

_Sam got up carefully and, with tears streaming down her pale cheeks, left the room..._

The smoke vanished. I can't believe this! I knew there was something I didn't trust about her!

"Desiree, is it possible to tell Danny about this?" I asked.

"Only if you wish, I doubt he would believe given the circumstances." She answered.

I nodded, "I wish Danny could see the truth!"

"You're heart's desire is my command." With that, she disappeared.

**~After school, Danny's P.O.V., in the Lab.**

I emptied out the Fenton Thermos in the Ghost Zone. Whew, what a day! Six attacks, can you believe that? I swear this gets easier every day! Just then, my ghost sense went off...great...

"Danny, I've been instructed to show you something you might want to see." Desiree said, from behind me.

"I don't have time for this, Desiree, go away." I said.

A cloud of smoke stopped me from leaving. A vision of Saturday night appeared...

**~Several moments later...**

I sat in my room with Jazz, recalling everything that I had seen. I don't think I'd ever felt so betrayed...

"Danny, are you absolutely sure that's what Desiree showed you?"

"Yes! Ugh, I'm such an idiot!"

"No you're not! She doesn't want to go through with Vlad's plan. She loves you, and you love her. She's a ghost, yes, but hey...you are too. Sam is your girlfriend and she wants to be with you. Also you mentioned something about this 'Shadow Queen'; I've read about her before. Take a look at this." Jazz said.

She brought her lap top in, and opened a saved file. The ghost that was shown on the file looked exactly like Sam, only in an elegant dress with a violet, jewel encrusted crown on her head. Her skin gave off a ghostly aura.

"I'll read it, ok?"

I nodded and she began...

_The Shadow Queen is the ghost of darkness. She rules over the shadows of the Earth, the Ghost Zone, and the dreaded Shadow Realms. Some say she is more powerful than the Ghost King himself!_

_She's a beautiful enchantress who, over a thousand years ago, tried to take over the Earth with her dark powers. However, a powerful sorcerer destroyed her human form, leaving her spirit behind. He sealed her spirit away in a chamber, beneath her own palace, in the Ghost Zone._

_Many who know this fearful, vengeful ghost believe she will rise again, and be freed from her prison. Others are skeptical; they believe the seal will keep her locked away until the end of time._

_The Shadow Queen is black hearted and pure evil. None have tried to melt icy soul. Being an enchantress, she had many admirers in her fourteen year life, and thousand year death. She refused them all. Her beauty was a blessing. She only used it when need be. There is no record of her ever marrying. She didn't live a very long life and has been sealed too long to remember. Any stories heard of this creature are neither myth nor truth; of this we can be sure._

_Many believe the descendent of the sorcerer is alive to this very day. Though it's impossible to tell for sure who it is, that descendent is supposedly the only way of freeing the Shadow Queen._

"It stops there. Danny I know this comes as a shock to you, but I guess Sam is a ghost."

I stayed quiet...what am I going to do? She's going to be so upset if I tell her I know. I have to though. She was probably going to tell me anyway.

"Jazz...could you leave for a minute? I'm calling Sam." I said finally.

She grabbed her lap top and left. I picked up my phone and dialed.

"Danny? What is it?" Sam asked, her voice cracking...she's been crying.

"I need to talk to you about something can you come over?"

There was a pause, "Ok I'll be there in a few."

I hung up and went to tell Jazz.

"She says she's coming over soon. Are mom and dad still out at that scientists' convention?"

"Yeah, they won't be home until Saturday." She replied.

I nodded and went to wait downstairs. After some time, there was a knock at the door, and I answered.

"Hi Sam, come on in." I said.

She gave a bleak smile and sat down on the couch. I could see the redness in her gorgeous eyes, Vlad must've hurt her.

"Danny...there's something I have to tell you...and you might not like it." I cut her off there.

"Sam, I know you're the Shadow Queen...and I know you've been working for Plasmius. I don't blame you for wanting your freedom but...I want you to know that I love you and you have to stop this. I don't want to make this difficult."

Sam let the tears fall again and I hugged her tightly, "Danny, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you! I didn't know what I was getting into when Vlad freed me. Please you have to help me get rid of him! He's using this choker on my neck to control my powers and make me his slave. I can't get it off! If I had my powers back...we'd never have to worry about him again. Also, you remember the fight you had with Tucker?"

I nodded, feeling my blood boil at the mere thought of it.

"That was my fault... Vlad made me use my powers to control what Tucker said so you'd be angry with him, and want to stay closer to me...the closer to me you are, the closer Vlad is to you..."

**~End of chapter.**

**Chapter eight will be here soon. Eh, what did I tell you? It got pretty intense right?**

**Sakura**


	8. Best Friends

**Chapter eight is here! I hope you enjoy it.**

**~The next day, Danny's P.O.V.**

"You're going to help aren't you, Tucker?" I asked.

"Um, let me think...no! You take care of it yourself, because you're so used to being the 'hero' all the time!" He yelled.

Sam grabbed Tucker's arm fiercely, "If you won't listen to him, then at least listen to me! Vlad is planning to kill him," She shoved him towards me; "You guys are best friends. Friends don't quit, they shouldn't fight, and most importantly...they should never let a girl ruin their friendship. Tucker I know you don't trust me, but Danny and I need your help."

I stood there, silently watching the whole thing. Tucker's eyes widened in shock and his face became guilt-ridden. He turned to me.

"Danny...I'm sorry dude...for everything." He said finally.

I smiled, "I forgive you, now come on, we need to fill you in on what we know..."

After explaining everything to Tucker, we began forming a plan at lunch.

"So there's no way of taking the choker off?" Tucker said.

"We tried everything at my house yesterday. None of my parents' inventions worked and all the regular methods were useless," I replied, "Sam, do you think Vlad has a way of removing it himself?"

She stayed silent...not a good sign.

"Sam?"

"Danny...Tucker...it only comes off...when the job's done..."

"What?" Tucker and I yelled.

"I'm sorry! I should've told you. I don't want to do it! I don't want to kill Danny...but I might have to." Sam said.

I thought for a moment, then an idea hit me, "Or maybe you won't have to... We could fake it!"

They looked at me in a confused way.

"Hello, I'm half-ghost remember? We make it look like I'm dead, the choker comes off, and Sam gets her powers back, and finishes Vlad off for good! It's so simple!"

"I don't know, dude, what if it doesn't work? Tucker asked.

"I'm with him on that one, it sounds good, but we have no way of knowing if it'll work." Sam added.

"Well, we don't really have a lot of options. Do either of you have a better idea?"

There was no argument, so we put together a plan of action.

**~At Danny's house, after school, Sam's P.O.V.**

Danny and Tucker were getting the Specter Speeder ready. We were going to visit the Shadow Realms and, while there, the Palace of Shadow...I call it home... I hadn't stayed there long when Vlad freed me.

_~Flashback_

_After a thousand years of solitude and imprisonment, I saw my tomb open at last._

"_Arise, my Shadow Queen! Be free once again!" A male voice said._

_I felt my powers slowly returning. The feeling was heavenly... I could move again! Finally, my vengeance could commence. I rose out of the tomb and gazed down at my rescuer._

"_Who has called me back?" I said in a soft voice, I hadn't spoken in years..._

"_It is I, my Queen, Vlad Plasmius at your service." He answered, bowing respectfully._

_I smiled, "You have the sorcerer's blood within you, correct? I commend you."_

_He stood, "My Queen, I wish to ask a favor. If you help me, I'll restore your powers completely! Then, you may rule over the Shadow Realms once again!"_

_I pondered the idea, "What can I do to help you with this 'favor?'"_

_He bowed again, "My Queen...I only require your gracious beauty..."_

_~End of flashback_

I snapped out of my thoughts and got in the Specter Speeder. We set off into the Ghost Zone.

"I bet you miss home, right?" Tucker said.

"You have no idea!" I answered.

"Well, you'll be there soon." Danny said, affectionately.

I smiled at him and heard Tucker say, "Hey I'm still here!"

"Oh, right, sorry..." Danny said, blushing.

Tucker rolled his eyes and continued driving, I laughed. After some time we found the entrance to the Shadow Realms. Tucker stopped driving and both the boys stared.

"This is where you live?" They said in unison.

I sighed happily, "It's more beautiful on the inside. Let's go."

I could see why they saw fit to question me. The door was large and had bone chilling designs on it. It seemed as though every ghost in the zone was afraid of it. None ever dared to go near this dreadful place...and that's just the way I liked it.

I opened the door and we drove in. Ah, home sweet home... It's exactly as I had left it so long ago. There was no sun, only the moon. That didn't matter the moon was our sun. We drew power from it. It cast an ethereal, gorgeous glow over the land and buildings. Willow trees and rose bushes drank in the light from all around. When we parked the Specter Speeder, I got out and looked into the distance...my Palace...

Danny walked up from behind me, "Is that your home?"

My non-beating heart warmed, "Yes it is."

We walked along the path. Many dark spirits greeted us along the way. Danny had decided to stay in his ghost form, just in case of emergency. When we reached the Palace, we were greeted by my servants.

One of them came up to me and bowed, I recognized him, "Hello, Kumo."

He stuttered in disbelief, "M-my Queen! Y-you have returned at last!" He kissed my hand gratefully.

"Kumo, I have guests with me, please make them feel welcome."

He nodded and left to tell the others.

"Do you get that a lot?" Tucker asked.

"Kind of, yeah, come on I'll show you around." I answered.

**~End of chapter.**

**Well that's chapter eight! Chapter nine will be here soon. Now you have some pretty good insight on where Sam comes from. You know, showing how different her world is from the regular Ghost Zone itself.**

**Sakura**


	9. Sam's Special Choice

**This is it guys...the final chapter of the story...enjoy.**

**~The Palace of Shadow, Sam's P.O.V.**

Danny, Tucker, and I were in my throne room discussing our plan. I had already showed them around my home, from the Palace Gardens up to my master bedroom on the top floor. We had actually decided upon bringing Jazz here with us as well, to make sure she knew what was going to happen. Danny left to get her, leaving me alone with Tucker. He seemed very uncomfortable with this idea; I could tell he wasn't used to me yet.

"So...nice place you got here." He said, his eyes wondering.

"Thanks."

"I bet it looks...different after so many years."

"No it's pretty much the same. The servants took good care of it for me. They knew I'd return."

He replied with an 'oh.'

After some time, Danny came back with Jazz.

"This is your Palace? It's huge!" Those were the first words out of her mouth when the two siblings walked in.

"Jazz I told you that you'd be surprised, but this is not what I meant." Danny said.

"Oh, sorry..."

We told her the plan, and she followed along with how it would be executed.

"That's the idea. We're not sure if it's going to work, but at least we can try." Danny said.

"Also it was the only plan we had." Tucker added.

I rolled my eyes. We went over it a few more times to make sure everyone knew what they were supposed to do. After we had finished, Danny asked me something very strange.

"Sam, do you think you could show me where you were imprisoned?"

"Um, yeah ok come with me." I replied.

We went intangible and walked through the wall behind my throne. After heading down a long set of stairs, we reached an underground alter. I showed him the tomb.

"This is it. A thousand years ago, Vlad's ancestor used powerful magic to destroy me and seal me away in this. That's how he was able to free me." I said, sadly.

"Wow...a thousand years...I guess you were also frozen in time then right? Otherwise, you'd look really different."

I shrugged, "I was slain at fourteen years old, and therefore, as a ghost, I'll forever remain fourteen. Unless there was some way to bring me back to life."

"Oh, but there is." A voice said.

Danny and I turned around to see Vlad. He shoved Tucker and Jazz onto the floor.

Danny stepped in front of me, "Stay away from her!"

"Ah, how nice to see you again, Daniel. Now be a good boy and get out of my way." Plasmius pulled out a staff with a red crystal ball on it.

Danny's eyes widened, "That's Freakshow's scepter! Where'd you get it?"

"He sold it to me for an offer I couldn't refuse...free. My Queen, you may recognize this device. This is the very scepter my ancestor used to kill you! Your living form is encased within the crystal...Kill the boy, and I shall resurrect you! Have you not forgotten how much suffering the world caused you? You want your revenge, freedom, your powers will never fully return as a ghost. Do it!"

I stayed silent...then something amazing happened...I felt my powers coming back!

"Never, no one commands me!" I screamed, shooting dark lightning at him.

Vlad scowled, "Very well, if you won't, then I will!"

Time stopped when it happened. All we could hear were Danny's screams of agony... Vlad had shot him with the scepter's energy...my energy. A red light radiated off of him... Wait a second, Danny was in his ghost form, he can't die again...unless...oh no!

"Sam, what's happening to him?" Jazz yelled.

"He's being exorcised!"

"Do something, anything!" Tucker screamed.

"I-I... Vlad's using my power... I can't do anything..."

Then, just as quick as it had happened, it stopped. Danny fell to the ground, without another sound. Jazz, Tucker, and I raced over to his side.

"Danny...can you hear me...say something!" I felt my ghostly tears flowing.

...No response...

"Come on, little brother, please say something!" Jazz's eyed watered, as well.

...Still no response...

"Danny, come on get up! Dude, answer me!" Tucker tried.

...Still no answer...it's too late... Then, I felt the choker break and fall to the ground with a time stopping clatter. I thought for a moment and, when I blinked, it exploded! I stood and turned to Vlad. My eyes glowed as I felt the shadows and darkness of the world returning to me, permanently.

**~Meanwhile, in the human world, regular P.O.V.**

Citizens were shocked to see the sun disappear behind a veil of darkness. The Fenton assault vehicle pulled up in front of the house. Jack and Maddie got out and looked at the sky.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Jack asked.

"Jack, honey, I think this is it! The ghost we've been waiting for has returned! It's the Shadow Queen!" Maddie said, excitedly.

They ran inside to grab all the equipment they would need.

**~Palace of Shadow, Tucker's P.O.V.**

"Now your majesty, let's be reasonable about this!" Vlad said, backing away from a very dangerous looking Sam.

"You don't deserve mercy for this..." She spoke with so much malevolence it was blood curdling...

With that, she picked Vlad up and flew back to the human world, to finish him. I turned to Jazz, who was crying.

"What are we going to do?"

"What can we do?" She replied, between sobs.

I paused, and then an idea hit me.

"Jazz isn't your mom working on a device to bring back an exorcised ghost?"

She gasped in realization, "Yeah, it's finished, but she hasn't tested it yet."

"Then, we'll test it now! Let's go!"

We picked up Danny and ran back to the Specter Speeder. We flew as fast as possible back through the portal...to come face to face with Danny and Jazz's parents!

"Tucker, Jazz, what were you doing in the Ghost Zone, with the Specter Speeder, and the Ghost Kid?" They asked.

Jazz stepped in front of them, "Mom, he's been exorcised! We need your machine to bring him back! He's our only chance of stopping the Shadow Queen!"

Maddie stayed quiet, this must be tough for her to decide. Jazz pleaded with her eyes.

"Alright, we'll help, but only because of how much devastation is going on outside," Maddie said finally, "Bring him over here."

Jazz and I lifted Danny onto a table. Maddie pressed a button, and started the machine. We all stood back and watched as a laser-like device came out of the ceiling, and shot at Danny. Within seconds he started moving again! He was ok! After that, we turned off the device.

**~Danny's P.O.V.**

I felt totally revitalized! I opened my eyes and looked around. I was back in the lab? Oh, I guess Tucker and Jazz brought me back here.

"Danny, you're ok!" They hugged me.

I gasped, "Where's Sam?"

"She's gone psycho! She's outside doing everything she can destroy Plasmius. You have to stop her! The choker broke so she's free to use her powers." Tucker explained.

Mom stepped in, "Now will someone tell us what's going on?"

There was a loud explosion outside, "Later, after I stop this!"

I flew outside to find utter chaos. Most of the street had been torn to bits. I saw the darkness falling over the land. Dang, when they said Sam was powerful...I didn't even imagine this! I saw Plasmius go flying across the sky, right past me, into a building.

Then, I saw Sam... Wow I've never seen a ghost look so dangerous before! Her eyes glowed, energy came off of her in heavy waves, and it was obvious she was the source of all the power that was currently destroying the city. I had to find a way to calm her down...so she doesn't go back to her evil ways.

"Danny, what are you going to do?" Tucker asked.

"You guys stay out of the way! I'm going to try and get her attention." I answered.

I flew over to where Sam was. She held an unconscious, human Vlad up, by his neck, and was holding a ball of dark energy in her open hand.

"Sam, don't! He's not worth it!" I yelled.

Sam gasped, the dark energy started to recede, "Danny? Is that you?"

She released Vlad and flew up to me.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm ok now." I said, smiling.

She smiled back, as I took her hand, "I thought you were gone for good."

"I'm half ghost remember? Even I can't be exorcised."

She hugged me tightly, "Don't scare me like that."

Suddenly, Vlad shot at us with his ghost ray. I put up a shield just in time. He looked pretty beat up at this point, but I could tell he wasn't going to give in.

"Give it up, you crazed up fruit loop! It's over, you lost!" I said.

Seconds after I said that, he passed out again. I turned to Sam.

"So, I guess we'll be in huge trouble if we don't clean this mess up."

She nodded and did something amazing. All the destruction and darkness she had brought about was now receding back into her. While this happened, all the buildings and roads seemed to fix themselves...she really does have some incredible powers! When she was finished, the sun came out from behind the veil of shadow, covering the Earth in its life giving rays. I smiled again, and we flew down to where Vlad was, I grabbed the scepter and gave to Sam.

"Here, I believe this is yours now." I said, holding out the scepter.

She smiled, beautifully, and accepted it. She focused her energy into it and...before I knew it, her ghostly aura had left. Her skin remained as pale as ever, but any trace of her being a ghost was now gone. The crystal turned black as night, and Sam looked at me.

"You're not a ghost anymore. You're alive." I said.

She smirked, "Not entirely..." Her hand went intangible and the scepter fell to the ground and broke.

My eyes widened, "You-you're a halfa now?"

She took my hand, "You actually thought I was going to give up my powers for you? Being half ghost is way better than being human."

**~End of chapter.**

**That's chapter nine! Yes, it's almost over! After this, it'll be an epilogue. That will be up soon people!**

**Sakura**


	10. Epilogue

**Well everyone...here's the epilogue!**

**~A week later, Tucker's P.O.V.**

Well, all in all, Danny saved the day once again. We ended up telling his folks about his ghost powers, and they were really cool about it. I guess honesty paid off. Sam is now half ghost, and still helps me and Danny fight off other ghosts every now and then.

Jazz is totally ok with her brother dating someone from another dimension. That's actually kind of weird but, hey, it's Jazz so what can you do about it? Sam and I get along much better now. However, watching her and Danny make-out still makes me want to vomit.

I was sitting on a bench in the park. I was alone, so I was getting pretty bored. Well, I wasn't technically _alone_, but no details. I saw Jazz walk up to me.

"Hey, Tucker, have you seen Danny? He was supposed to be home like an hour ago." She asked.

I smirked, looking at a specific spot in the sky, "Oh I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

She looked in the direction I was facing and smiled, "Nice going little brother."

Well, I guess Danny won it all. He and Sam defeated Vlad; he earned my trust back so we're friends again, and... He got to keep the girl of his dreams...

In the sky, Jazz and I saw Danny Phantom sharing a kiss with the Shadow Queen...

**~End.**

**Well, that's it for this story peoples! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sakura**


End file.
